Be Mine
by NoinK
Summary: Athrun suffered amnesia after an accident. Lacus felt guilty about it and invites him to stay with her till he regained his memory back. But soon Lacus finds herself falling in love with Athrun. What will she do if he ever fully gained his memory back?
1. Chapter 1 Accidentally In Love

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam. Do not sue me.

**Summary: **Lacus Clyne, PLANTS most admired idol is on her way home one night when her limo ran into a guy. actually it was Andrew who drives the limo, but since it's Lacus' limo, then…She immediately send him to the hospital and he recovered eventually several days later. Lacus is relieved but the problem is, the accident caused him amnesia. What will Lacus do?

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

"What a tiring day," Lacus muttered to herself, and then she turned to the window at her right, staring out as a blur of street lights flew by outside. She was on her way home and Andrew was the one who drives her home. Her first concert has been held tonight. She was over the moon when the tickets to her concert was sold out and was more than delighted as she performed for her million fans.

Letting out a long sigh, she shut her eyes as she recalled that particular time. When she was standing alone in the middle of the enormous stage, when her fans sang along together with her and when…

She chuckled when she recalled something. When she finished singing one of her songs, out of nowhere an ecstatic young man suddenly leapt to the stage and handed her a red rose and told her he love her. She smiled at him, kindly receive his gift and replied that she love him too cheerfully. Then the man slowly collapsed in front of her because of her answer to him and the security guards had to drag him away from the stage.

"Seems like you have been enjoying yourself tonight, Lacus," Andrew Waltfeld said from his driving seat. "But you look a bit tired,"

She turned to his direction and smiled at him through the rear mirror. "Yes, but I'm not really that tired, Andrew," she answered him politely and smiled again. Andrew nodded though he know that Lacus won't be able to see it.

Andrew Waltfeld has been a good friend to her father, the late Siegel Clyne. Her had father passed away three years ago when she was fifteen years old, since then Andrew had taken care of her for the last three years. Although he's been like a father figure to her, he could never take her father's place. But that doesn't mean that she didn't like him taking care of her.

Lacus then continue staring out the limo's window while Andrew's eyes remained on the dark road as he keeps on driving. He inhaled deeply and focused his eyes on the road. Then he looked at his watch. It's already 11:30 p.m.

_I better hurry or Aisha is gonna kill me for getting home late again. _Andrew thought to himself.

The last time he came home late, Aisha had been standing at the entrance of their house and she was crossing her arms, looking very, very upset. And what's worst, he had to sleep on the couch about three whole weeks with no blanket to keep him warm during the night. Not to mention that Aisha wouldn't even talked to him and avoided any conversation with him.

So Andrew stepped down on the pedal a bit harder. He looked at the rear mirror and noticed that Lacus was beginning to yawn a bit as her eyes slowly fluttered close.

Andrew smiled while looking at her through the rear mirror. _Looks like she's tired after all. I better send her home quickly then. _

But several minutes later, his eyes too began to feel tired. He blinked a few times and breathe in a mouthful of air hoping that he'll stay awake. The road soon became darker as there are no street lights but only trees in both sides of the road. His foot came back down on the pedal harder this time and he took the next curve even faster.

But soon it became a terrible decision for Andrew. Trees are suddenly closing in on him on both sides, and standing smack in the middle of the road was a young man. His hand shielding his eyes from the headlights.

Andrew gasped out load. It was almost as if Andrew's hysterical intake of breath was the force that pulled his other leg up and slammed his foot down the brake.

With all his might, he swung the wheel to the side of the road trying not to hit the young man.

But suddenly, the young man seemed to be between him and the side of the road.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Lacus woke up due to the limo's suddenly violent movement. Then she noticed that the limo is swerving really fast and Andrew was stepping on the brake pedal really hard. And then she also noticed the young man that was going to be hit by the limo. The force of the braking threw Lacus forward but the seatbelt that she had fastened earlier held her. "Aaah!" she screamed, panicking.

Andrew then swerved to the right then to the left towards the center of the road with all his might, but he was going too fast for the limo to respond.

When they finally hit the young man, Lacus felt a sickness inside her such as she'd never felt before. There was no sound in the world like that of a car hitting human flesh.

The limo seemed to take hours instead of seconds to stopped, and both of them, Andrew and Lacus unfastened their seatbelts before leaping out from the limo and started running. The headlights provided the only illumination in the blackness and their hearts pounded. Both of them could see nothing.

Andrew was breathing through his mouth, though it seemed as if he's gasping for air to Lacus. Cold air was formed out from his mouth as he exhaled. Lacus on the other hand, held her breath. "Where is he?" she choked out, feeling frantic and very frightened.

"He must be somewhere near here. We didn't hit him that hard, have we?" Andrew said nervously to her. Then they heard a painful groan. Lacus immediately went tearing down the side of the steep embankment that ran alongside the road. "Lacus, wait!" Andrew called out behind her but then decided to catch up with her.

Lacus's long, azure satin dress caught on every fallen branch, and her high heeled sandals sunk into the soft leaf mold covering the floor of the woods, but she kept going. _Please be alive…please be alive_, she prayed silently in her heart.

The young man had fallen—or been knocked—several feet down the hill, so it took Lacus and Andrew to find him, and then Lacus almost stepped on him. Dropping to her knees, she had to feel him what part of him was where, since the trees blocked the light from the limo above. She felt an arm, then his chest and finally reached his head.

"Are you alright?" Are you all right?" she kept asking as she ran her fingers over his face. There was dampness on his face, but Lacus couldn't tell if it was blood or sweat or from the soggy air of the forest.

"Is he okay?" Andrew asked her. He too had trouble finding Lacus due to the darkness surrounding them. But he managed to find her, and then he knelt beside her.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure," Lacus replied, smoothing the young man's hair back from his forehead. "Please tell me you're alright. Or at least say something."

The young man groaned again, and all she felt was relief. "Glad you're okay," Lacus said to him.

"We should bring him to the hospital right away. Can he get up? Or should I carry him up?" Andrew helped him to stand up on his feet and slid his arms under his and helped him to stand. He practically was dragging the guy all the way back to the limo.

As they approached the limo's headlights, Lacus noticed that the young man had dark blue hair that slightly reached his shoulder. As Andrew slowly reached the limo, she helped him opened the door while he gently placed the guy carefully on the passenger's seat. Lacus then decided to sit next with him.

Luckily the limo's engine was still running and they're now on the way to the hospital. Lacus placed the young man's head to her lap and tried her best to stop the bleeding with the handkerchief Andrew had handed her. She didn't mind the blood stain on her dress and she definitely didn't mind when he suddenly grasp her hand tightly. Instead, she responded by squeezing his hand back. Then the limo stopped and Andrew turned back to face her.

"We're here," he said.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Lacus sits beside **his** bed as she wipes **his** face with the towel she drenched in cold water earlier. It's been five days since the accident, and it's been also five days she had been taking care of **him**. Andrew had convinced her that the hospital staff will be taking good care of **him** but she insist on staying.

**He** had first woke up from **his** unconscious two days ago. As Lacus remembered the memories, her eyes saddened and she reached out her hand and touch **his** forehead, then smoothed back the hair at **his** temples. Tomorrow will be the last day **he** will be staying in the hospital. But, where would **he** go when he doesn't even recognize anyone here? When **he** don't even know where exactly **he** is?

As she placed the towel back to it's original place, she stared at **his **face for a long time. Tentatively, she traced **his** jaw line with her fingers gently. **He** looked so sweet and peaceful lying there, **his** eyes closed, only the moonlight from the window illuminating his handsome features. Feeling like a mother with her child, Lacus slowly bent forward to kiss **his** forehead. And then she leaned back, and continue to admire his adorable face.

_

* * *

__Andrew went out the room quickly to called out for the doctor as **he** woke up. Several minutes later, he came back with the doctor along with a nurse. Lacus stared at **him** with great concern, her eyes slightly narrowed as the doctor examine **him**._

**_He_**_ winced in pain as **he **tried to sit up and Lacus immediately helped **him**. "Hello, I am Doctor Yagami. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, his left hand was holding a clipboard while the other was holding a pen._

_"Where am I?" **he **asked ignoring the doctor's question as **he** placed his right hand to **his** bandaged forehead. **He** was shocked to find that **his** head was bandaged._

_"I'll take that as fine then," the doctor said, jotting down at his clipboard._

_Then **he** started to got out from bed but Andrew quickly stopped **him**. "Relax, you're at the hospital," he told **him**._

_"Hospital? What am I doing in a hospital?" **he** looked at Andrew with a confuse expression. "Who are you anyway?" _

_The doctor looked at **him** with suspicion. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at his clipboard. "Athrun Zala, aged eighteen, born in PLANTS, height 1.75 meter, weight 65kg, dark blue hair, green eyes, blood type O." then he looked down at **him**._

_And **he** was staring blankly back at the doctor. "Does this mean anything to you?" the doctor asked. Then **he** shakes **his** head to both sides slowly._

_"Well okay, now could you tell me your name?" the doctor asked **him** again. All the while his hand are jotting down something._

_"My name?"_

_"Yes, your name,"_

_"My name is….," **he **narrowed **his** eyes as if **he'**s trying to recalled something. "My name is…"_

_"It's okay then, you don't have to force yourself. Now, can you tell me your age?" the doctor asked again._

_"My name is…my name is…" **he** kept on saying, ignoring the doctor's question. The doctor looked at Andrew then at Lacus._

_Sighing, the doctor stopped jotting down and gently placed his hand on **his** shoulders, so that **he** would looked at him in the eye. "It's okay, you don't have to force yourself," he told **him**. Lacus moved closer to Andrew and he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Why couldn't **he** remember **his** own name? Lacus thought._

_"Can you remember anything, before you got here?" the doctor gently asked **him**. Then **he** immediately moved **his** head as the doctor let go of his shoulders. **His** eyes narrowed and **his** breathing started to get faster. Then **his **eyes widened as if **he** remembered something, "My name is…" but the words trailed off. "What is my name?" **he** looked down and clenched his fist, shaking his head._

_"Are you okay?" the doctor asked **him **as his hands tentatively tries to reach **him**._

**_He_**_ began to panicked and waves **his** hand violently when the doctor tried to calmed **him** down but strangely when Lacus caressed **his **cheek,** he** calmed down. It was as if her touch itself soothes **his** distressed feelings. The doctor then thanked her because if **he** didn't calmed down, **he** may have to be injected with a tranquilizer. "It's going to be okay," Lacus spoke softly to **him**. _

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

Athrun sat quietly beside Lacus in her limo. Today had been his last day at the hospital, so he decided to checked out himself. But before he could do that, Lacus told him that she already helped him so. He thanked her for that and for all the things she'd done for him while he's still recovering and smiled. Lacus smiled back, and then suddenly she invited him to stay with her. He hesitate at first because it was all of a sudden, but since Lacus is the only person he knows since the accident that happened to him, he somehow felt closer to her, so he decided to accept her invitation.

And so here they are, on the way to Lacus's house. Athrun didn't dare to face Lacus and kept staring out the window. Because if he did face Lacus, he would definitely blushed. He didn't remember a thing about his past but ironically, in some way he kinda remember Lacus as she was PLANTS most adored idol, as he'd discover.

When they finally reached Lacus's house, Andrew was the first one to welcomed them. Athrun noticed that Lacus's house was not a house, but a very big mansion. He looked around again and spotted a woman in a lovely dress standing at the house's entrance. She was smiling and waving happily at them. Andrew guided him towards the mansion and introduce the woman to him. She's his wife, and her name is Aisha.

Hmm, what a familiar name, Athrun thought as he shook her hand.

And as for the rest of the day, Lacus cheerfully shows her guest around the mansion.

**_¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸_**

**A/N:** So what do you guys think about the story so far?

**

* * *

****Next chapter:** Find out how Athrun tries to get use living with Lacus. Or something like that. () 


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Day

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam. Do not sue me.

**Summary:** So Athrun and Lacus start to live together.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

"Athruunnn, wake uppp…" a soft sweet singing angelic voice calling him.

Although his eyes are still closed, he could feel someone stroking his hair lightly. And a very sweet scent entered his nostrils, as he feels weight by the side of his bed.

"Hmm…?" Athrun slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He tried to sit up, leaning on his right elbow as he did so; but what he didn't know is that he was placing it almost by the edge of the bed.

"Good morning…" the sweet voice whispered into his ears.

And then a blurred image of pink cloud came into his vision. Athrun rubbed his eyes once more to get a clearer vision, coming face to face to **her, **their faces were too close with each other till he could feel her breath upon his cheeks. And when he finally realized who it was; his elbow suddenly slipped off the bed.

Athrun gasped out load and fell onto the floor head first, hard.

It's been the third time since the accident Lacus had surprised him like that every morning. He groaned in pain, because his head hasn't healed completely yet from the previous accident.

"Oh my, are you alright, Athrun?" Lacus's concerned voice filled his ears as she quickly ran to his side. She helped him as he was struggling to get up and she helped him to sit on the bed. He rubbed the back of his head, which is in pain as it was the first to hit the floor just now. Athrun squint his eyes as he stared up at Lacus's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked him again in a more concern tone. Her eyebrows narrowed, worried about his condition.

"Um, yeah. I think so. I'm just too surprise," Athrun said. _Again._

Athrun rubbed the back of his head before rubbing his sleepy eyes again. Lacus kept on looking at Athrun, just by looking at him makes her heart beat faster she don't know why. Athrun's hair is a bit messy and his shirt crumpled, but Lacus thought he looked adorably cute that way. And without realizing what she was doing, she leaned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I hope that would make you feel better," Athrun looked at her, surprise again. He tried to look away as Lacus chuckled at him, because his cheeks are turning red.

"Um…well, thank you. I think I feel much better now,'" he said as he tried to clear his throat. And that made Lacus chuckled again.

Lacus then smoothed out his messy hair, all the while Athrun was looking at her in awe. He knew that she was just concern about him, nothing more nothing less. But he couldn't help feeling awkward around Lacus, or is it just him?

"I'm going to get your breakfast," Lacus kindly smiled at him before standing, and then she walked out of the room leaving Athrun alone in the room.

It's been three days he's been staying here. And he could not help wondering what the hell he was doing, living with someone he barely knew. He knows that Lacus and the others are just trying to make himself feel at home but, but the attention they're giving him kinda scared him. They're being too friendly with him which makes him feeling scared to live with them.

Athrun sat on the bed a little longer; trying to figure out what was he doing in this place.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

Lacus felt happier than usual as she walked to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, the memory of this morning incident came into her mind slowly. Earlier today, she had volunteered to make breakfast again with the house chef, Uncle Phillip and the other servant. But just as she guessed, all of them disagreed at once about her doing any work when she had more than a dozen workers to do it for her.

No matter how many times she pleaded to them, all of them prevented her at once at the same time. Lacus could see that there is no sign of surrendering in their eyes. However she as well won't give up easily, so she stayed quiet.

Then the rest of them went silent too. Suddenly Lacus slowly let out a long sigh and Phillip and the other servants who were in the kitchen looked at her in horror. As if they knew something bad is going to happen next.

Lacus bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. This method always works every time. She lowered her eyes a little and then slowly looked up. The expression on Phillip's face and the rest of the servants almost looked comical to her.

However if was the next step that she was going to do that's definitely going to melt all of them.

Then one of the servant said something, "Oh no…please. Anything but those…"

Too late, Lacus thought.

"…those puppy eyes…" another servant finished the sentence. Phillip looked at Lacus while biting his lower lip. His eyes blinked several times before he finally spoke out.

"Oh, all right. But promise me one thing," he said to Lacus.

Lacus immediately smiled. "Anything," she said smiling at him.

"I'm making dinner tonight," Phillip tilted his head, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay, deal," Lacus's smile widen and then she hugged him tightly before starting to make breakfast.

_Breakfast….hmm….I feel like I'm supposed to do something…but what…_

As if coming back from her thoughts, Lacus remembered about Athrun. And his breakfast. Lacus quickly prepared everything in a tray then carefully lifting it before carrying it upstairs to Athrun's room.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

It's a very beautiful day today, Aisha thought to herselft. And a beautiful view too she thought again and smiled as she as she arrived at the Clyne mansion. It was just the usual friendly visit but today's visit seems to be more special that last one. Walking towards the mansion, Aisha stared down at the pavement trying to recall the memories of Lacus's late father, and when she did, she looked back up to the mansion.

Sir Siegel Clyne is indeed a man who loves and appreciates art. The honorable man despite his frequent involvement and strong influence in the political world, have put the same attention into the art world and perhaps more. First of all the magnificent looking mansion was design by him, the garden landscape was also design him and Sir Siegel collects and buys rare artworks from all around the world, no matter how expensive the price is.

Aisha kept walking but stopped when she felt a tugging at her arm. She looked down and smile to the little child beside her.

"What is it, sweetie?" Aisha said as she knelt down.

"Aunty Aisha, are you sure Lacus would be happy to see me?"

"Well, of course dear. This is a surprise visit and I'm sure Lacus will be very happy when she sees that you have come to visit her," Aisha patted Sherry's head a little and the little girl smiled.

Reaching the huge main door of the mansion, Aisha whispered to Sherry as she begins to open the door. "Okay, here we sweety. Now, since this is a surprise visit I need you to try to stay quiet, okay? You don't want Lacus to know that you're here right?"

Sherry smiled and nodded. Then the next few minutes both of them went in.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

Knock! Knock!

Athrun turned was just about to walk over to the door when it swung open, hitting him exactly right in the head.

He immediately stumbled on the floor, head first again.

"Oww…." He groaned. Rubbing his forehead.

And this morning incident repeats itself again, Lacus asking if he's alright and then bend to give him a peck on the cheek.

Lacus smiled as she watched Athrun enjoyed his breakfast. Then both he and Lacus went downstairs after he finished his breakfast. And now, they were sitting face to face in the kitchen, Lacus stared at him smiling as usual, while Athrun forced himself to smile back, which almost looks like a frown. Athrun thanked her and compliment how delicious the breakfast is, trying to break the silence and eye contact.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Lacus said to him as he noticed that she was wringing her hands. When Athrun looked at her, she was staring down to her lap; her cheeks seem a bit redder than usual.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Lacus look up to him. "Would you like me to peel you an apple, Athrun-san?"

Athrun didn't want to trouble her, but an apple sounds good to him. He eventually nodded to her in a tiny movement, and then Lacus gladly took an apple from the tray nearby and sat down next to Athrun, while she began peeling off the apple's skin.

"Lacus-sama is very nice and friendly," he politely said and smiled to her. Making Lacus blushed more.

"Well, I'm glad that you're getting better, Athrun-san,"

Athrun was just about to put the slice of apple offered by Lacus into his mouth, when he heard a very loud screaming behind him.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Athrun choked out loud, he had just accidentally gulped the whole slice of apple without chewing.

BANG!!!

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

Athrun didn't know how all of them ended up outside the house at the garden. First he pathetically fell from his bed and knocked his head, then got smacked by a door right on the head again, and a few minutes ago he choked himself before falling onto the kitchen floor, ending up knocking his head AGAIN. Athrun don't know which was more embarrassing, falling onto the floor while sitting or knocking his head into the floor three times in front of Lacus.

_Darn that Sherry kid_, Athrun thought to himself, rubbing the back of his head. She's the one who had been screaming behind him really loud at the kitchen. Sherry had apologized for screaming out loud but Athrun knew she didn't mean it, because she was looking at him with a dirty look. 'W_ell, at least now I won't be hitting the floor again.'_ Athrun was sitting alone on one of the garden bench, leaning on the wooden table. He was watching Lacus and Sherry laughing and playing with a pink ball.

'_So far, so good. No smack in the head,'_ he thought. Athrun slowly closed his eyes while listening to the birds singing, he was beginning to enjoy the faint breeze when Sherry screamed his name suddenly. Athrun cringe when he heard Sherry screaming and decided to open his eyes to see what was all the fuss about. Out of nowhere, something big, round and pink hit him hard right at the face, sending Athrun falling backward.

'That's it!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!' Athrun screamed in his head. He quickly got up, grabbed the ball and walked furiously towards Sherry. He was about to scream to her, when he noticed Lacus was staring at him in a concerned expression. Athrun looked down and let out a sigh, "Next time, please pleaseee be more careful." He gave the ball back to Sherry, despite the dirty look she was giving him.

Athrun turned away from them and walked back towards the bench. He looked around the garden and noticed that Aisha was watering the flowers around the garden as usual. Sherry continues to play with Lacus, acting as if nothing had happened.

Aisha had just finished watering the flowers when she spotted Athrun seating on the garden bench alone by himself. He was staring upwards to the cloudless sky, admiring the beautiful scenery before him peacefully. Aisha's eyes followed his gaze and her lips curled into a tiny smile. She slowly walked towards Athrun and could not help thinking Athrun looked like an innocent child and he seems to be in peace as he kept on gazing to the sky.

Athrun didn't notice Aisha's present nearing him, but he did hear the footsteps sound getting louder and louder towards him. When he thought it would be Sherry, trying to pull out another prank on him again, he quickly turned to the sound only to find Aisha suddenly stopped at her tracks, standing like a statue while looking back at him. He had been too busy in his thoughts to even bother or realized that Aisha was here at the mansion.

Smiling at her, Athrun opened his mouth to greet her, but the words never come out as if the words got stuck in his throat. Tongue-tied. Aisha then decided to greet him first, knowing that he was still feeling awkwardly around them. (A/N : I'm referring to Lacus, Aisha, Andrew, Sherry and the servants at the mansion)

Athrun stared at her for a moment, still tongue-tied but managed to greet her back and smiled while motioning her to take a seat with him, which she gladly took near him. But then there was silence again. Neither both of them talked, or even tried to start any conversation.

Silently, Athrun took a glance at Aisha, and noticed that she had emerald eyes like him too, only that colour of her eyes are paler. When he had first arrived here few days ago, she had greeted him so friendly and cheerfully, as if she had known him for a long time. As if he was a long lost relative. He wouldn't have thought about it if Lacus didn't say that Athrun and Aisha looked very similar. Well, because first of all they BOTH have the same hair colour.

"This is the best conversation I've ever had," Aisha suddenly exclaim. Trying to break through Athrun's self-conscious.

He quickly turned and looked at her confusingly. Aisha giggled cheerfully when she saw Athrun's comical face. Seeing her giggling makes him smiled slowly at her and continues to stare to the sky, and then his eyes slowly trailed to architecture of PLANTS's city ahead of him.

"Athrun-san," Aisha called him.

"Huh?" he answered facing her. Aisha eyes softened when she kept on staring at him. Athrun on the other hand, slowly looked away trying to avoid her eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He doesn't like it when a person kept staring intensely at him, especially if was a girl…or women.

Aisha chuckled, when she saw that his cheeks burned slightly. "Have you…remembered anything yet?" Aisha shyly asked.

Knowing it's not polite to not look at the person that asked you a question and to talk to someone without even looking at them, Athrun forced himself to face her back despite his shyness. Then Athrun released a long sighed before answering. "Well, no. Not really. Nothing at all. I couldn't remember anything yet."

"I see. Don't worry Athrun-san. I'm sure you will remember everything…in time." Aisha placed a hand gently on Athrun's shoulder to comfort him. And he smiled, he feels like he might have just started to feel comfortable around her.

_Oh well, I guess I'll manage to have a nice stay here…_Athrun thought.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

**A/N:** Finally an update!!! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait soo long. I really am sorry, I wish I could update sooner but look on the bright side, I just did. Lolz. **R & R!**

**Next chapter:** Lacus invited Athrun to come to her upcoming concert!! Will Athrun go?


	3. Chapter 3 Deeper Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Deeper Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam. Do not sue me.

**Summary: **_Part of him doesn't want to go, but another part of him really wants to. He wants to see her perform on stage and besides, she had personally invited him._

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

_He's avoiding me again_, Lacus thought to herself. She was leaning her back against the wall and watched Athrun in silence.

Athrun was quietly sitting on the long sofa motionless, only the right side of his face was facing her. He didn't speak to her at dinner…most of the time he'll only talk to her when she asked him something or when she needed something from him. And he's been acting like that since….

Lacus looked down and bit her lower lip. _Is he still mad? Is he blaming me for the accident? Is that why he won't even talk to me?_ she thought to herself. She had already explained what had happened to him a few days ago. About the accident. His reaction? Nothing. No response, no answer, and not even a question. Just a look of emotionless face.

"Athrun…" Lacus whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

He slowly turned and looked up at her. The very first thing she noticed was that his beautiful emerald eyes and Lacus was mesmerized as his eyes held hers. Athrun slightly smiled at her but then turned his gaze away again. Lacus slowly walked and sat beside him as close as she could on the couch. But Athrun act as if she wasn't there, like she didn't even exist.

_Are you really that mad at me, Athrun?_ Lacus suddenly let out a soft sob and tried to hide it. Unfortunately, Athrun noticed it turned to her immediately.

"Lacus, is there something wrong?" Athrun kindly asked. He tilted his head to the side a bit to get a better view of her face. But she turned away from him and quickly blinked away her tears.

"I don't know…I hope not. Athrun…please be honest with me." she said as she looks back at him.

"Are you still blaming me for what had happened?" she snuggled closer to him and was feeling very glad that he didn't move away from her or even tried to back away.

Silent…

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I really am. But if you're still mad at me, I want you to know that I'm truly very sorry because I know I can only apologize so many times. I -- "

"Lacus, I'm not mad at you. I was just…lost in confusion." Athrun cut off her sentence, as he tries to recall her explanation to him regarding the accident several days ago. Seeing her puzzled expression, Athrun continued, "I lost my memory…I can't remember my past…I don't even know who I am. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Is this why you're crying?" Athrun gently wipe away a tear from Lacus's cheek gently with his thumb. He doesn't know why but, it just hurts him to see Lacus cry.

"Then why didn't you at least talk to me?"

Athrun's eyes widened in surprise at her. "I'm sorry if I've been awfully quiet. I guess I'm just too lost in my own thoughts. I should at least have… " his words trailed off when Lacus stared at him intently. Their eyes looking at each other, as if they've known each other for a long time.

"Yes, Athrun?" Lacus asked him. Her lips are slightly open.

Athrun's eyes slowly went down to her pink lips, as he leaned closer to Lacus till she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Then he slowly whispered, "I should have at least…"

They both begin to lean closer till their lips are merely a few centimeters away. But Athrun immediately leaned back before they kissed each other, "-say thank you for the dinner. It was very delicious."

Lacus looks disappointed but sweetly smiled, concealing her disappointment. "You're welcome, Athrun."

Awkward silence filled the air…but deep down inside their hearts, only they realize what's happening. But neither of them are willing to admit it yet, that both of them are falling into each other regardless about the fact that they haven't knew each other long enough.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

_I really hope this isn't true. She's not that kind of person. How could she do that without telling me about it? She better have a good explanation for this!_

Yzak Joule step harder on the accelerator pedal. His fancy red sport car sped through several cars, which results in most of the drivers to honk at him for being inconsiderate on the road. Usually he would honk back louder and longer, and sometimes even show them the finger if he was having a bad day, but today was not that day. Today he got to meet up with his most precious and beloved client, who was none other than Lacus Clyne herselft.

As soon as he reaches his destination, he quickly got out of his car and invited himself into the mansion by walking through the main doors. Albert, who was the mansion's one and only butler, greeted him and asked what is his intention to come to Clyne's mansion.

"I want to see Ms. Clyne. It's very urgent." Yzak immediately answered and Albert quietly nodded and walked away. So Yzak decided to wait for her in the living room. He was pacing back and forth, disturbed about the rumour he had just been told this morning. At first he thought it was another gossip or tabloid that the paparazzi made up to sell their papers. But when he was shown a copy of a famous tabloid magazine, complete with a photo taken, he was shocked.

He crossed both his arms in front of his chest and took a deep breath. _Relax, Yzak. The photo must have been a fake. You didn't see any blue-haired guy around here, right? _

"Yzak! So nice of you to drop by!" a familiar voice call out to him.

Yzak turned towards the voice and immediately smiled and hugged Lacus tightly. She hugged him back in return and Yzak let her go.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood. So Lacus, how are you?" he asked.

"Great as always. How about you?"

"Fine, as always." Yzak smiled again at her and then cleared his throat a bit. "Lacus, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, but first I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's been staying here with me for awhile."

Yzak's eyes widen immediately and Lacus smiled sheepishly at him. "I know, I know. I should've told you about it sooner but it wasn't the right time. But now that you're here, looks like I can introduce you guys to each other after all."

"Yzak, I would like you to meet Athrun Zala. Athrun, I would like you to meet my remarkable agent and also manager, Yzak Joule." Lacus slightly stepped aside and Yzak looked up and saw him right away.

As they both shook hands, Yzak said to himself, _looks like the rumour was true after all. _

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

Athrun have been staying in his room for most of the day since Lacus's manager came by. Athrun breathe in and sighed…a few minutes ago she had already left with Yzak to get ready for her concert….at the White….something.

Yzak Joule. Lacus part time agent and full time manager. There's something about the guy that makes him feel curious and uneasy. Especially the way the guy treated and talk to Lacus. The way he looks at her…the way he acts around Lacus. At some point, Athrun began wondered about the way Lacus acted around him. Are they….an item?

He quickly shook his head. _What was he thinking? I don't care if they're an item or not. I just want my memory back._ His eyes looked at the alarm clock on the table beside the bed. It was showing 6.00.m. In exactly about 2 hours, the concert will start. Her concert. _Should I go?_

In his hands was the concert ticket. A V.I.P ticket which the words are in gold. _I'm no one, why did she give me this V.I.P ticket?_

His memory flashes back to today's earlier incident. They were both enjoying each other's company at the house's beautiful garden. Then suddenly she had given him a white envelope. Athrun was about to ask what's in it when she spoke.

"_Athrun, there's something I want to tell you. Tonight, I'll be having a concert and…I…I would like for you to come to my concert tonight. Um, here, the ticket is in this envelope. I look forward to see you there." Lacus looks at him smiling as usual. But there's something in her eyes, it looks as if her eyes are pleading him to go._

_He didn't know what to say. He doesn't like the idea of going to a place where he doesn't recognize anyone. Those VIPs might ask him questions which he don't have the answer for it. Even he got a million of questions which about himself that no one could answer for him._

"_O-okay. I'll be there then, Lacus." Athrun tried to smile back but he really felt like smacking his own head right now. He didn't want to be rude…but what was he supposed to say? Part of him doesn't want to go, but another part of him really wants to. He wants to see her perform on stage and besides, she had personally invited him._

As his thoughts return to the present, he knew he had already made his decision the moment he saw Lacus and Yzak left to the concert. _What the heck, I'm already wearing this tux so I might as well just go._ Athrun stood up from his bed, took the ticket, kept it in his tux, went downstairs and meet the man that was going to send him to the concert.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Athrun said to the man, who was smiling at him.

"Good. I was beginning to think that you're not going." Andrew said as they exit the mansion through the main door.

_**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**_

A/N: Yeah! I was finally able to post this chappie. Hahahaha. Hope you guys like it. If there's any error, tell me and I'll fix it. :D


End file.
